Can We Go For Breakfast Now?
by jessicaebirch
Summary: Jillian Holtzmann s daughter Caz was orphaned one night, she lost her mother along with the other Ghostbusters. It's up to her and her soon to be girlfriend to try and get them back. Problem? She's only sixteen and the science behind this is beyond what she has.
1. Chapter 1

I'm famous, that's what they tell me. It follows me through the corridors at school, people whisper. Too afraid to speak to me, because well because I'm famous. What they don't know, I would much rather have them back than be famous.

I`m Caz Holtzmann, you may have heard of me. My mother was Jillian Holtzmann, the famous Ghostbusters engineer. My aunties were Erin Gilbert, Patty Tolan, and Abby Yates. They died when I was four. I've been famously alone since then. I was a test tube baby, I don't know who the biological donor was- Mom got it off the internet. I don't mind, my faded memories hold her as the best mother in the world, the only person I needed. When Mom fell pregnant with me the Ghostbusters trained up a new generation of Busters, that way when I came along they weren't out risking their lives on a day to day basis. However, that night, one of the new Ghostbusters rang up my Aunty Abby and told her about the breach in the barrier. For the first time in four years, the original busters jumped into their overalls and joined their predecessors. I remembered my Mom coming in to see me, she told me the sitter was downstairs and we could go out for breakfast in the morning. I haven't had breakfast since.

I`m sixteen, my mother and her colleagues sacrificed themselves for the world, for me. They closed the barrier and it hasn't opened since. Only they closed it and remained beyond it.

I take after my mother in every respect, I am going to major in physics. I have crazy blonde hair; I even wear her tinted goggles on my head. She left them on my bedside table the night she left. I share her awkward flare, her love of women, and her big heart.

...

This morning was like any other morning, I got out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs. I refused breakfast from James, the guy who runs the children home. He sighed and passed me my lunch.

The children home is okay I guess, my Mom made sure to build a failsafe for me. The mayor sorted everything out when she passed. Somewhere to live, money, and insurance. I jumped on the bus, I met Sarah. Sarah is my best friend, and currently, I am trying to pursue her. It's going well according to schedule. Sarah is also into science, for years now we have been trying to work out a way to open the barrier and get them out...if they're still there, open the barrier without letting New York become overrun with ghosts.

I hear you ask how far we've gotten.

I'll tell you the answer,

So far?

Nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

We got to school early like we always do; we went up to the science room and pulled out our blueprints. Our science teacher keeps them pinned to the back of the whiteboard so they're hidden but we can pull them out at moment notice. She isn't very optimistic but she lets us use her room. I have to admit, without Sarah I probably would be too down to do anything. I looked at the drawing covered sheets, I sighed. That's all they were, at the moment there just useless drawings...

Sarah pulled out her breakfast wrap, she used to pack me one just in case, but she hasn't done for a while now. She munched it as she ran over the drawings we drew up yesterday. I watched her as she perched on the edge of the desk, she was so perfect.

"We are still missing something," she muttered.

"We are still missing everything!" I hissed back at her, she smiled. I sighed and sat beside her, close to her. I took her hand in mine.

"I've got English," I whispered, I squeezed her hand and smiled back at me. I hated how we weren't in all the same classes, I missed her when I had to leave. I left the room, the first years saw me, and their eyes grew wide, and their backs up against the corridor walls. I flash them my camera smile and wandered into my first class.

 **...**

We were half way through a scene of Macbeth when Sarah burst into the classroom, she told my teacher some spiel about the head office needing me. I sat there dumbfounded. Sarah grabbed my bag and pushed me out of the door.

"WHAT?" I shouted at her once we were out of earshot. She shook her head and grabbed my hand. We ran back to the science room. There on the desk was a black box. I felt slightly disappointed.

"So?" she whispered, she hadn't taken her eyes off the box.

"So what?"

"Come on Caz!"

"Sarah... I don't..."

"You can communicate with it..." she said slowly as if teaching a child.

"It's a walkie-talkie?"

"No! It's way better than that!"

"I found this months ago, but without a sister, it was useless to me."

"So you found a sister?" she nodded and grinned at me.

"So you see Caz, this is our first step! We get one through the barrier, then we keep one and we could communicate with your Mom."

"If she's there..." I said.

"I believe she will be!" Then Sarah kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Still slightly reeling from what just happened, I steadied myself on Sarah`s arm. She was looking at me wide-eyed.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be!" she grinned her grin and looked back down at the black box.

"So how do you suppose we get that through the barrier?" I asked.

"We need someone who is close to death."

"I can think of seven good uses of a cadaver today," I mumbled under my breath.

"Eh?" Sarah laughed.

"Never mind," I said, she kissed me again.

As much as I was enjoying myself, we had made a breakthrough and we needed to get on. I peeled myself away from her lips, groaning as I did so.

"Where in hell are we going to find one of those, though?" she whispered.

"We could try the nursing home..." I suggested.

"You're evil." I shrugged my shoulders.

 **...**

Oddly enough later that day we cut the rest of our lessons and found ourselves at the nursing home at the other end of town.

"Who are you here to see?" asked a short woman at the reception desk. Sarah looked over at me in a short burst of panic.

"Um...my uncle, he's been in here a while," I said.

"Name," she said bluntly.

"Um..." I stepped forward and 'accidently' stubbed my toe off the desk. Whilst I doubled over in pretend pain and the woman leant over the desk to check I was okay Sarah dashed around the desk and looked for a way in.

"You okay?" the woman asked.

"Sure thing," I announced standing up, as Sarah joined me at my side. She whispered in my ear.

"So your uncle's name?" I could tell we were really wearing her patience.

"George King," I told her.

Now I hear you say, this plan is a bit of a long stretch?

My answer to that.

Yes, yes it is.

So you're hardly going to believe what happened next.

We were lead to Mr Kings room.

"You're niece and her friend Mr King." The woman left us in the room. It was a small room that smelt of steak and kidney pie. George was lying on his bed, he was asleep. He looked grey and way past his sell by date.

"What now?" I asked Sarah. She took out the small black box and stepped forward. She took in a deep breath and forced it down George`s throat. He didn't put up much of a fight. He coughed for a little bit and then settled down. He opened his eyes. Sarah jumped back and grabbed my hand.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"Um...just a volunteer, just checking your okay." George smiled.

"I`m okay, actually come to think of it, my throat hurts, fancy finding me a lozenge or something." I bit down on my lip and nodded. I heard Sarah choke back on a laugh.

"Sure thing Mr King, I'll let someone know. See you later."

On the way out I let the grumpy receptionist know about the lozenge, she rolled her eyes. We were just about to walk out when she piped up.

"Hey, we don't have you on file. Leave your name and number and we will keep you updated on his progress." I quickly scribbled down my information, Sarah and I quickly left.

 **...**

We ended up back at Sarah`s house with a pizza.

Oddly enough the thing that happened next was exactly what we needed to happen. My phone began to ring.

"Sorry to call so late but I regret to tell you your uncle has died."

I put the phone down and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't even tell Sarah, I was too busy hyperventilating. We had made so much progress, I could almost taste it. Once I had calmed down and told Sarah I realised the horribleness of the event, someone had died and we had taken advantage of that. A family had lost someone, I knew what that felt like and I couldn't believe that I had wished someone dead, hell we may have even helped him along to it! The woman on the phone never said how he had died, what if he died because we shoved a black box down his gullet. I turned away from Sarah and stared out the window.

I was brought out of my nervous stupor by our own little box crackling on Sarah`s bedside table.

"Is anyone there...?"

"This is Abby Yates..." the voice continued.

Abby...my Aunty Abby. She was alive, they all could be alive. My Mom could be alive! I jumped up and clawed my way across the bed to grab the box. Sarah was quick behind me, she grabbed onto my hand and sat beside me as I perched on the side of the bed.

"Yes, Abby," I shouted.

"Oh my god," she crackled back. I heard other voices around her but couldn't work out who they belonged to, or what they were saying.

"Abby is my Mom there..." I whispered. Sarah held my hand tighter.

"Your Mom?"

"I'm Caz," I whispered.

"Holtzmann...Jesus how old are you!? You're four..."

"Sixteen."

"We've been gone twelve years?"

"Yeah um, Abby? My Mom?"

"Oh, of course, sweetie, here she is." The box crackled again as it was moved away from Abby`s mouth.

 **This was it.**

"Caz?"

"Mom?"

"Oh my god, babe...are you...I`m so sorry!"

"I`m okay Mom, I missed you."

"Twelve years...you're sixteen! I feel like we've been here five minutes!"

"A very long five minutes, Mom tell me what to do."

"Have you got a pen handy?"


	5. Chapter 5

I stayed folded in my mother's arms, did you hear that?! MY MOTHERS ARMS. I don't quite know how long I stayed there for, I felt Sarah's hand on my back. I reluctantly lifted my head and looked at my Mom for the second time. She was the exact same, she looked exactly the same as she had done when she snuck into my bedroom twelve years ago to say she would see me at breakfast. There was something missing, she wasn't wearing her goggles. I sat back and peeled them off my own head. I handed them over and then she looked like the real Jillian Holtzmann again.

"Good to see you back," Missy was helping Abby, Patty and Erin up from the ground. They awkwardly hung back, I was still sitting in my Mom's lap like a child. I felt Sarah kneel down beside me. Mom frowned.

"Whose this?" she asked.

"Oh...this is Sarah,"

"I'm Caz's girlfriend," I coughed slightly and looked at Sarah. I raised my eyebrows, she giggled and kissed me lightly on the lips. You could not believe the day I am having, my Moms back and the girl I've been pursuing just called herself my girlfriend, I didn't say it SHE DID! Mom smirked and held out her fist for me to bump.

"Nice one baby," she whispered. She shifted lightly, I got off her and helped her to her feet. I turned around.

"Aunty Erin," I squealed I threw myself into her arms. She tottered slightly from the shock but clung on for dear life. She ran her hand down my hair like she used too, though there was now a whole lot more hair than there used to be. She held me at arm's length and looked me up and down.

"You turned into a beautiful thing didn't you," she joked. Aunty Abby came into my field of vision.

"Caz," she was crying before she even got her hands on me.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. I just stayed in the embrace, not wanting this day to end. Finally, Aunty Patty scooped me up in her arms, she was as tall as I remembered- strong too. I squeezed her tightly.

"Okay my go again," I felt Mom's arms go around my waist.

"We should be getting home...or at least somewhere...I'm assuming that home doesn't exist anymore," Erin said. I peeled myself away from Mom.

"Yeah...well all your houses and flats were sold on but all your stuff is at the firehouse," I told them.

"And obviously your welcome to stay at the firehouse until you get yourself sorted," Maisy said, she handed over the keys for both the ecto and the firehouse to me and then left to go home on foot. Mom took the ecto keys from me and got in the driver's seat. Sarah and I squeezed in the passenger's seat with the other three Ghostbusters in the back. Mom drove to the firehouse.

"God New York is way more crowded than when we left it," Patty said.

"I kept all the news cuttings on New York developments so you wouldn't be behind when you got back," I told her. She grinned.

"I'm glad you never gave up hope baby." We arrived at the firehouse. I wasn't the slightest bit tired. I rang the children's home, fought through the shouting and scolding and told James what had happened. He was slightly dubious so I got Mom to talk to him, she thanked him for looking out for me whilst she had been gone. Sarah started to shift uncomfortably in her shoes.

"I'll walk you home, you can sneak in before they wake up," Sarah agreed and we began to walk towards the door.

"Caz you can't just walk around the streets at night it's dangerous," Mom shouted. I shot her a look. She held up her hands.

"Okay okay, you're not a baby anymore I get it," I walked Sarah to her house and watched as she snuck into her room. I then sucked in a breath and ran back to the firehouse. The four of them were sparked out when I got there. I smiled at them, they must be feeling so weird a whole twelve years had been crammed into minutes for them- they must have been exhausted. I grabbed a blanket and lay beside my sleeping Mom- I wasn't letting her out of my sight again.

 **...**

I watched as Mom's eyes fluttered open. It was eight in the morning and I still hadn't been to sleep yet. She grinned and sat up in bed.

"Breakfast?"


End file.
